That Dummkopf
by GottaLuvGia
Summary: Italy's betrayel during WWll leads to Germany leaving him. How will he cope when his heart just walked out on him? Small Pruita / Might do a sequel if reviews aren't too bad - Rated K for suggestive sentence Review!3


His ear was pressed against the door. He heard faint sounds of sobbing, and his own brother's voice talking over them.  
The albino heard a husky voice declare, "Italy! I told you, it's over, don't you understand?" The Prussian leaned more on the door, hearing an Italian accent trying to get a word in.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise I'll cook dinner every night, e-even wurst! Please Germany please!" sobbed the young man.  
Italy embraced Germany, crying into his chest."I had to join the allies! Romano told me we couldn't take it any more! I wanted to stay with you, I wanted to Germany! Why did this war have to come between us?!"  
After the Italian's little speech, the Prussian heard silence. He backed away from the door, until he heard his brother's voice. Looking in the keyhole, he saw his brother take Italy's hands away from him..  
"Italy...I...don't know...But what I do know is that I don't want to continue this relationship. It was a mistake...for me to.." The German clenched his fists, not giving eye contact to the shocked Italian.  
"A mistake for me to be vulnerable to someone so spineless!" He shouted, causing the Prussian to cringe. He saw his brother head for the door, he immediately back away and ran to the living room.  
Gilbert jumped on the couch, scrambling for any magazine to hide his panting. He found a TV manual and hid his face in it, just before his brother stormed through the living room.  
Setting the manual down, he pretended that he hadn't witness the occurrence. Gilbert had two options, taunt his brother or act innocent. He went along with the latter.  
"West...? What happened?" he asked, noticing Feli coming down the hallway.  
"Nothing! Just make sure he's out of here before I get home!" Germany threw a quick glare at Italy, stopping him in his tracks. Tears started to form in the blond's eyes. The German stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The sound made both the Prussian and Italian wince.  
Tears rushed to Italy's eyes, streaming down his face. They weren't his usual "Baby" tears, as Romano would call it, they were full of shock and betrayal. Even though technically, he betrayed his partner first.  
"Ludwig..." He muttered under his breathe. Why couldn't Ludwig understand? Why couldn't he understand the fact that the smaller man didn't want to leave his side, but rather he was forced to? He was caught up in a war that he didn't even want, and the only way to save his people was to leave him. Why couldn't the German just...listen.  
Or maybe...maybe it was Italy's fault. Maybe he shouldn't of ran away, maybe he should've stuck to his love, and fight to the end. The Italian clutched his hair as he thought, making the Prussian snap out of his shock.  
He could've stayed by Ludwig's side. He could've been there...but he, he ran away. Like he always does. Like a spineless...  
"I'm such a coward!" The Italian hollered. His grasp on his own hair tightened. His eyes produced a waterfall of tears, streaming down his face and he shook his head. "I could've been there! I lost him! I lost him because I was scared!"  
Gilbert stood up from the sofa, looking at the Italian sob and scream. He watched as his brother's partner was crushed by guilt and shame.  
No.  
Wait...his brother's ex partner.  
Which meant Italy wasn't off limits. Which meant he had a chance at his crush.  
Gilbert mentally slapped himself, the man was just dumped by someone he loved! Taking advantage of that was so not awesome.  
Yet those thoughts didn't stop him as he wrapped his arms around the broken male. He felt the Italian tense up to his touch, confused.  
"Shh...it's..it's alright, Feli.." Gilbert whispered. He used his hand to wipe away the tears from Feliciano's cheeks, ignoring his confused expression. Gilbert hugged him tighter, causing Feliciano to hear his rapid heart beat.  
The italian gave in to the Prussian's offer, and embraced his warmth. It felt...nice, to be held like this. Not to be intimidated by Ludwig's muscles, although Gilbert was built, it wasn't as intense as his younger brother.  
Gilbert on the other hand was savoring the moment. Finally, he had the little man to himself. He was holding him, against his chest. What else could make this more awesome? The feel of the Italian's soft hair under his chin made his heart gush.  
Inhaling, he smelled a mix of pasta and strawberries. Feli's hair smelled good enough to eat...He couldn't help as he planted a kiss on top of the smaller man's head. He could feel Feli tense up in surprise, but then ease back down against his chest.  
The Prussian's thoughts led to his brother. How could Ludwig just..give this up? Feli's scent, touch, warmth. It's all Gil wants. He wanted Feli, all to himself, looking up at him..sweating, panting..  
Gilbert shook his head, he didn't want his thoughts to show through his pants. He wanted Feliciano, but he would wait. He'd wait until he got over his Dummkopf of a brother. Then he'd tell the smaller man. He would confess his feelings...and hopefully Feli would return them.


End file.
